I'm Not Weak
by Darkness is My Savior
Summary: A series of oneshots about characters whose strength isn't appreciated. Rated T for safety.


**Dims:I, for some odd reason feel horrible after writing this. Maybe it's just that I keep hearing the "30 days of night" commercials and it's nearly 11:00...**

**Kuwabara: DIMS does not own "30 days of night", me, my precious Yukina, or anything else to do with Yu Yu Hakusho**

**DIMS: Thank you Kuwabara, good luck on the exams!**

**(kuwabara leaves)**

**I Am Not Weak **

**A series of oneshots about the characters whose true strength is underapreciated. **

**Rated: T for safety**

**Yukina**

'Blah' thought

_blah-animal talking_

Yukina. Sweet and innocent, and about seven years old. She played in the forests only a few miles from her village. She enjoyed the company of the creatures, who brought her no harm. She felt at peace here, not like in the village. Her home, yet something was not right. She felt as though someone was missing, someone who should be there. 'It is my mother's death, that is what makes me feel this way,' she would tell herself, but she knew, deep in the back of her mind, that something, someone, was missing.

A bird fluttered onto her shoulder. It was out of breath and on the brink of exhaustion. She could not truly understand what the little bird was saying in it's language of tweets and twitters, but she could sense it's emotions and got the gist. _"Bad…men…humans…YUKINA RUN NOW!"_ Fear accompanied this mad twittering, and the last part was screeched so loudly that she had to cover her ears. **Crunch Crunch**, she could hear quite clearly the footsteps of clumsy humans. 'How did they get here?' she wondered, her ruby eyes wide with fear. She rose to her feet, managing to look menacing as the men came out from the trees. Her eyes glowed with yellow energy as she sent a gust of arctic wind. Her last warning before she unleashed her true powers. "Come quietly, little girl, we have…candy?" one of the men, bundled in coats and covered in scarves, said uncertainly. There was a gun at his hip, but he looked like he wouldn't be able to move his arms enough to get to it. Suddenly, she darted through a gap in their ranks with a speed inherent in the Koorime race. If it was one thing that they had learned in their world without fighting, it was how to retreat quickly and efficiently. The men looked as though they should wobble, but instead ran after her. 'Foolish humans, they do not realize they are no match for the speed of a demon,' part of her mind though. Another just concentrated on running, and in the back of her consciousness, was a frightened, seven year old girl.

Unfortunately for her, they had well planned. They had stationed men at several points around the circle to offer backup if she attempted to escape. After several minutes of running, she was out of breath and tiring. She stopped in a clearing, and that was her doom.

They surrounded her again, this time with no openings in their line for her to go through, even if she could find the physical energy. She spread her legs into an athletic stance and held her hands in front of her body, one lower and closer to her, the other higher and farther away, with the palms out. "Come on kid, we don't want to hurt you," one of the men said. He was in a much less bulky coat and had a large gun cradled in his elbow. He wore a helmet with a dark, one-way visor on it so she couldn't see his eyes. This time her whole body began to glow with the yellow energy. Without warning, she swerved her whole body in a circle, using her left leg to propel herself while she pivoted on her right. A huge gust of wind covered a good portion of the men in snow, but they kept coming at her, legions of backup, and she would run out of energy soon if she kept using major attacks like that. She began to spin on her right leg, faster and faster, her arms making an X over her chest, palms out. Arctic wind came around her and snow swirled around her, like a small snow tornado with her in the safe point, the eye. After about five minutes the storm began to die down as she had used most of what little Youki she had at her young age. All of the men were buried deep beneath the snow, all of them destined to die. She shed two tears for the men she had just killed. Their weight caused them to sink several inches into the snow. She was about to rise from her kneeling position; she heard the sound of something being fired from a gun, but not a bullet. Before she knew could figure out who and what was shooting at her, the dart had punctured her skin. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, a large, ugly man looked at her. "Say hi to Uncle Tarukane, ya frigid little weakling whore." She just bared her teeth and glared as consciousness left her and her last thought spiraled around in her head. 'I am not weak'

DIMS: I'm going to go to bed before I keep freaking out over that evil movie

Kuwabara: (rushes in) insert authoress's real name !

DIMS:Yeah Kazuma?

Kuwabara: I did it, I got a perfect paper

DIMS: CELEBRATION IS IN ORDER! SWEETSNOW TIME!

Yusuke: Thanks for reading!


End file.
